Idoburgish/Sandbox
Tones So, under the influence of certain dialects of Limburgish, Idoburgish has acquired a simple tone system. The tones can occur only in stressed long syllables. Thus: V:+high V:-high > V:˦˨ V:˦˨˧ (u:ntʃ > u:˦˨ntʃ; e:ç > e:˦˨˧ç) t-deletion Pretty much the same with this - acquired from Limburgish and Ripuarian. (here O is an obstruent, i.e. plosive, fricative, affricate) I may as well incorporate it into a present version, even earlier than hj > h(h)i /_# to justify all killings. t tj d dj > 0 /O_# (lagiþi > legiþi > legidi > legʲdʲ > )lehdj /leçc/ > *lehj > lehi) {t d} tj dj > p pe be /m_# (quemtj > quemp; !quemdj > quembe) t d tj dj > {k g} hi /n_# (kind > kink) F**king s**t up - Weird umlaut in plurals which otherwise would be the same - ēldj (modern: eeldj) < ailidaz ēldj (modern: eeëldj) < ailidōz or should I leave the umlaut and base the earlier plural on *ailidōs? Inflection (pertains to the previous lesser section as well) Nouns Nouns have irregularities. In fact, nouns are irregularities. If the nominative plural is identical to the nominative singular (very, very frequent in a-stems), the root vowel is modified, e.g. *wulfaz > ölfi; *wulfōz > öölfi. This will be tentatively denoted by +W, with +Wd denoting short diphthongization and +WD denoting long diphthongization in case with a matching plural. If the root vowel is initially long, it becomes a long diphthong in nominative plural (e.g. peetj > peeëtj) but a short i-diphthong in other plural cases. In the dative plural, the root vowel is reduced if it's long. If there's an irregular form, it's indicated by * after that form. Hard Soft/palatalized Endings for hard Endings for soft a-stem: Sg. Nom. *wulfaz > ölfi *baitaz > peetj -0?, -i -j Acc. *wulfą > ölp *baitą > peet -0*** -0 Gen. *wulfis > ölfis *baitis > peesj* -is -is* Ins./Dat. *wulfai > ölfi *baitai > peeti -i -i Pl. Nom. *wulfōz > öölfi *baitōz > peeëtj -i+W -j+W Acc. *wulfanz > öölfą *baitanz > peitą -ą+W -ą+Wd Gen. *wulfǫ̂ > öölfen *baitǫ̂ > peiten -en+W -en+Wd Ins./Dat. *wulfimaz > ölfimi *baitimaz > peitimi** -imi -imi+Wd *Result of a long sound change: peetis > peetsj > peestj > peesc > peesj. All nouns with root ending in -t get -sj-0 as a genitive singular ending, and yes that's a rule in Idoburgish which doesn't have exceptions. **Doesn't shorten the root vowel if it's -ee-; irregularity (or my bad memory for relevant things :o) in sound change - no palatalization applied. ***If the root ends in -f- or a -LF- sequence, the fricative becomes a corresponding plosive. Soft Hard* Endings for soft Endings for hard C-stem: Sg. Nom. *aiks > eek *durz > tur -0 -0 Acc. *aikų > eeke *durų > ture -e -e Gen. *aikiz > eehi *duriz > töri -i -i Ins./Dat. *aikē > eeki *duri > töri -i** -i Pl. Nom. *aikiz > eeëhi *duriz > tööri -i+WD -i+W Acc. *aikunz > eike *durunz > tuure -e+Wd -e+W Gen. *aikǫ̂ > eiken *durǫ̂ > tuuren -en+Wd -en+W Ins./Dat. *aikumaz > eikumi *durumaz > turumi -umi+Wd -umi *There seems to be only one hard consonant stem, tur-. **Doesn't employ palatalization of the preceding sound. Note to self: i-umlaut is applied before w-umlaut.